United Kingdom of the Faroe Islands
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | Motto: Be the Best |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Ruler | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |Paul M |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Capital | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |Paulingrad |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Official language | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" |English |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Government | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |Dictatorship |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | National Religion | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |Christianity |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Team | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Green |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Alliance | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |GGA |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Area | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 1,120.560 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Population | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" |4,000 Soldiers 12,000 Citizens |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Nation Strength | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | 4,350.550 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Currency | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Shilling |} Pauls Britain is a growing, developing, and old nation at over 200 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Pauls Britain work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Pauls Britain has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pauls Britain allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pauls Britain believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pauls Britain will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ground Forces of Pauls Britain The Ground Forces of Pauls Britain consists of around 4,000 personnel during peacetime. This is increased during times of war to an unknown figure. Training, tactics, equipment and all other aspects of the ground forces is much like that of the mother country Great Britain. Equipment After the British Army adopted the SA80 as its main service rifle, the L1A1 SLR became the standard issue rifle for the Ground Forces of Pauls Britain. As of 2010 Pauls Britain is looking to adopt the SA80 as her standard issue rifle and is hoping to have replaced all L1A1 SLR's by 2015. The L7 general purpose machine gun is the standard machine gun of the ground forces replacing the outdated Vickers machine gun in 1960 shortly after Great Britain began producing and using the gun under license. Unlike Great Britain, Pauls Britain equips all her ground troops with a side arm. The standard issue side arm is the Glock 20 purchased from Austria. Political History Grand Global Alliance A few days after the creation of Pauls Britain, Paul M joined the Grand Global Alliance (GGA). Within the alliance Paul M is a member of the Ministry of Recruitment (MoR) and the Ministry of Communications (MoC). In both Ministries he performs what you might consider low level duties but is happy. The two main jobs performed by Paul M are General Recruitment and Writer for the Grand Global Report (GGR). Recruitment Video (We Are The Grand Global Alliance) Paul M is probably best known for the creation of a very proffesional looking recruitment video named "We Are The Grand Global Alliance" which can be seen over on YouTube. The humour used within the video is described by Paul M as being a tribute to the style of humour he found within the Grand Global Alliance. Karma War During the Karma War Pauls Britain fought for the Grand Global Alliance. Losing most of her Infrastructure and Technology it was several weeks later before any aid could be sent. Once aid was received however Pauls Britain became twice the size she previously was resulting in a substantial boost in Nation Strength. null